Plum Baby
by Matachi-Dei12
Summary: There's nothing stronger than the bond between a mother and her child. CUPCAKE AND BABE. Rated T for language and sexual scenes. May become rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm typing on. -__-

This is my first Janet Evanovich story, so give it a chance! You might like it! Thanks and enjoy, my fellow Stephanie Plum lovers.

* * *

Three minutes seemed like a lifetime in my head. I was hungry, hung-over, and confused. I faced the other direction while I waited for the results. I glanced at the clock.

It has only been ten. Fucking. Seconds.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a 30-year-old bail bond enforcement agent, or as most would call, a bounty hunter. I work for my ratty cousin Vincent Plum in Trenton, New Jersey. I've been married, divorced, shocked, punched, kicked, and pushed down numerous flight of steps.

But there's one thing I haven't done before, and it was this.

I am in love. At least, that's what I think it is. May seem normal, right?

Wrong.

I am currently seeing a hunk of Italian sex named Joe Morelli, who is a Trenton cop. He's sexy, has a beautiful body, and did I mention he was Italian? Unfortunately, he and I are taking one of out little 'breaks'.

And then there is Ricardo Manoso, aka Ranger, the head of a security company and a world-class bounty hunter. You could say we're good friends, partners even. Friends that touch each other more often than regular friends should.

Friends that fuck.

"Fucking time…" I glanced at the devilish clock once more. My legs were shaking and the time was not doing me any favors. I still had one minute to go.

Things were fine until a couple of days ago. After I called Morelli a douche lord and left, I sat in my car and pouted like a three-year-old. Unfortunately, some random jackass decided he liked my hunk of shit of a vehicle and demanded I get out of the car or he'd shoot. So I did the most heroic thing ever.

I hopped out of the car and hauled ass.

The first person I called was the douche lord. No answer. My second connection was to Ranger.

"Babe," was his only word. He was less than the silent type.

"I need a car. Now." I huffed and puffed at the bitter cold that was bitch slapping me.

"Where's your's?"

"With some Hispanic guy! I got carjacked. It's cold and I think my ass is turning into ice." Ranger disconnected.

Not only was he silent, but his phone manners were worse than my table manners.

Before I knew it, a black SUV pulled up and I hopped inside. The heat hit me like the sun hit a snowman.

"Ahhh…" I grinned. Ranger raised his brow and gave me a look.

"So run this by me. You got carjacked, right?" I nodded, embracing the heat. "Don't you own a gun and some defense spray?"

I pouted. "It's a Morelli's." Ranger gave me that oh-so-disapproving look once more. He put the car in drive and sped off.

"Well you'll get it from him and go home," Ranger said, making a sharp turn.

I couldn't tell him that Joe and I were on the rocks at the moment so I did my ever-so-famous quick thinking. I had to be strong. I had to make something up!

Ranger glanced at me once more.

"Morelli and I are fighting so I'm not going over there. He's a douche." I was so weak.

"Let me guess. You keys are there, too?" I nodded and gave a nervous grin. Ranger pulled a U-turn.

"To the Batcave!" I said. "But first, let's grab a couple donuts. I'm starving." My stomach was hurting from drinking nothing but beer for the last couple of days.

"That shit is gonna kill you, Babe." Okay, he was right. But who, besides Ranger, could constantly eat healthy? A donut or two everyday couldn't hurt.

"It will." I jumped up, almost hitting my head on the ceiling. Not only was Ranger Batman. He was psychic.

"I'm not psychic. You're just talking out loud," was Ranger's response.

After we got to the Rangeman, and I got my donuts, Ranger and I headed to his floor. I had to say, his apartment really needed a woman's touch. Everything was black. Except some of my clothes that were hanging out of his closet. That, and my panties I kept in his drawer.

I sat on the comfy bed and nibbled on the last crumb I had left. Then I watched as Ranger got undressed. I loved the slow way he pulled off one piece after another and revealed that perfect Cuban skin. Just as my insides were about to explode, Ranger paused and stared at me, raising his brow once more.

I pretended that I wasn't staring, but the drool hanging form my lip did me no justice. "Since when did you sleep… you know… naked?" I asked nervously.

I wanted to slap myself. _Who cares? He's getting naked, isn't he?!_

Ranger gave me a sly grin. One of those grins that could make a woman open her legs and beg for those cursed lips.

"I don't." was all he said and inched over to me, staring me straight in the eye as he did so. "I thought we'd do something tonight. You know, since you're here." He whispered ever-so-slowly, and his lips came to mine, first softly, then his tongue glided across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth in submission and felt his hand on my waist while the other was on my thigh.

Before I knew it, I felt his fully erect tool against my stomach. I wrapped my legs tighter around his toned lower back as he pulled his boxers down to his knees, releasing the lion out of its cage. Ranger grinding against my now soaked panties, sending chills up my spine and a moan escaped.

There was that damn grin again.

Somehow, my panties ended up on the floor and then we were one. In and out, with every thrust, Ranger went deeper and deeper. I clenched the sheets as I realized this feeling I had missed so much was returning. With one last thrust, Ranger twitched a little and a small sound came from his lips. Ranger fell to my side, my panting echoing through the entire room.

As I came back to reality, I realized three minutes had passed. I took a deep breath and turned to the test of my future.

Lula knocked on the bathroom door. "Girl, are you constipated or are you still looking at that test? I got some ChocoLax if you need it…"

I opened the door and looked at Lula, who was holding the laxative in her hand.

"It's not that… It's just… I can't. I just can't. You look at the test. I'm too nervous." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking and sweaty.

"Ewww. Okay, girl, I'll look for you." Lula picked up the test and examined it. "A red line means you're not, right?"

I nodded, a smile creeping along my face. "Yeah!"

"Oh. Well… blue line, girl." Lula showed me. "You knocked up."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Adios, amigos y amigas! See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2, may I take your order? lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump out of the window. I wanted to die. I looked down at my still-flat stomach and then at Lula, who was still examining the test.

"Girl, these thangs aren't always 100 percent. Maybe you should take another." Lula, in her own little way, was trying to comfort me, but it was no use.

I was pregnant.

"My period hasn't come for a week and a half, Lula," I sighed, "I just needed to be sure. Now I'm sure." I tried to sound as normal as possible, but those damn tears wouldn't stay in my eyes.

"Aww damn, Stephanie, come on. It ain't that bad. Mr. Italian cop will be thrilled. That man was _made_ to reproduce."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had slept with Ranger three days after I did the nasty with Morelli. But I could _not_ let Lula know that. I loved Lula to death, no doubt about that.

But she couldn't keep her mouth shut even if her life depended on it.

"You think so?" I asked, trying to get the thought of Ranger's little Batman inside of me out of my head. I don't think the world can handle another little Ranger.

"Damn straight… Unless, you know, you and Ranger been fucking."

I think my heart just stopped.

"Pull yourself together, girl, I'm just screwing with you. Damn." Lula laughed, handing me the test. "Here, show it to Mr. Sex Cop. Maybe in about 19 years the little guy can give me a call…"

There was no way in hell I'd let Lula touch my child. Jesus Christ, I am already sounding like someone's mother.

After I made a very awkward phone call for a gynecologist appointment, Lula and I dropped me off at Morelli's. I had to get my key and utility belt. I stood at the door for what seemed like an eternity. What would I say? Should I just get my stuff and go?

I knocked on the door and waited foe a response. The door slid open and very wet and naked Morelli appeared.

Okay, he wasn't naked. There was a towel wrapped around his beautiful frame. But a girl can dream, can't she?

"Uhm… Hi." I said with no emotion at all. Water was dripping down every muscle and his hair was slicked back. I felt my knees get a little weary, but I kept my composure.

Bob ran to the door, slobbering as usual. "Hey, boy…" I said, smiling at him and gave him a good head rub.

Morelli welcomed me in and I just stood there awkwardly. "So," I started, trying to not gawk at the bulge from beneath his towel. Damn, he was blessed.

"If you're hear to apologize, save it."

"Apologize? For what?!" I spat. Who did he think he was?!

"If you're not here to apologize, why are you here?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"I'm here to get my things that I left here! Christ, Joe, sometimes, you're so pigheaded!" I yelled, pushing past him and into his bedroom. My keys and belt sat on the nightstand. I threw them into my bag and turned to see him standing the in the doorway.

"Move." I commanded, but he wouldn't budge. "Move, damnit!"

This bastard was toying with me.

Morelli just stared at me. Then, his eyes slowly moved downward to my breasts, all the way to the floor. Then he grinned and looked up at my again. There was something about the way he could look at me and make my panties wetter than a waterfall. But I wasn't gonna let him win this time. Nope, no siree.

He moved closer to my face. So close our lips almost touched. I could feel his breath against my neck. I could hear the thumping of his heart within the silence.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and mine did the same. His lips greeted mine and Morelli pulled me closer by my waist.

Oh god, he was sliding me the tongue.

I had to stay strong. I bound my lips closed and stood still.

I was so winning.

Then our lips parted, but not for long. My bottom lip went between his. He was sucking on my lip. Sucking, licking, and his hands somehow got to my ass.

"You're so hot when you're angry, Cupcake," Morelli said between kisses.

"Mmmm…" I meant to say 'Get off', but my mouth would no cooperate with me. Damn thing has a mind of it's own.

I opened my mouth and let Morelli have his way. His tongue was like a snake and I was an unsuspecting civilian. He had the upper hand.

When I woke up, I was laying under a comforter completely naked. My hair looked like I it was going to slide off of my head. God, Morelli knew how to-

I stood and walked to the living room where Morelli was sitting on the couch. His looked up at me and smiled.

"So that's why you came over, huh?" He said, his smile brightening even more. Though Morelli could be a douche at times, he was so cute.

"What do you mean?" I asked, plopping next to him and laying my head on his shoulder. Mmmm, he smelled so good.

"This, Stephanie." In his hands was a pregnancy test. _My positive pregnancy test._

"Were you afraid to tell me?"

"N-no… I…" Before I could finish my jumbled statement, Morelli's arms were around me. He held me tight against him and kissed my shoulder.

"Because I couldn't be happier, Cupcake…" Morelli whispered, kissing my cheek. "I know we were supposed to me married first, but it doesn't matter now." He pulled away and gave me that famous Morelli smile.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He just _knew _that this baby was his and that I hadn't slept with anyone besides him. He trusted me. He wanted _me_ to be the mother of his child.

"I love you, Stephanie." He gripped me tighter.

I tried to hold in the tears the best way I could. I was trembling. I had the perfect man holding me. He had no problem admitting that he loved me. I couldn't tell him that I didn't know whether the baby growing inside of me could belong to Ranger.

I couldn't hold my tears back.

"I love you too, Joe."

* * *

Morelli is such a sweety, isn't he? See you next chapter, my pretties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3, Ladies and Gents. **

* * *

I found myself staring up at the sky on my balcony, er, fire escape. The arctic wind kept my body still and focused. The gray winter sky was still. I heard nothing from below. Everything was hushed. This gave me the perfect opportunity to wonder about my circumstances.

My life wasn't as planned as I had previously thought. I was juggling two men at once, each with their own way of doing things. My time with them was on the spur of the moment and I never planned ahead. Now, here I stood, freezing and shivering on the fire escape, unable to move. Even if I was capable of moving, where would I go?

Morelli, as sweet and loving as he is, will never forgive me if he knew that Ranger and I have been intimate on numerous occasions. So how could I explain that this baby might be Ranger's? The situation is self-explanatory. Morelli would kick me to the curb.

And Ranger… He was the spontaneous, dangerous, and aloof man that I have chief feelings for. But Ranger had no sort of problem admitting that he didn't want to be tied down to anyone or anything.

I climbed back into my room and went to the kitchen. After blood began coming back to my hands, I gave my roommate and pet hamster, Rex, a grape. All balled up in his bowl, he didn't even turn to me.

"Howdy, Rex," I said, poking at his cage. His turn his fluffy head. "I've got some news. You're gonna have a baby brother or sister, man. What do you think?"

Rex turned back to his bowl and closed his eyes.

Rex didn't say much. He was the small, quiet, fluffy type.

I opened my refrigerator to a cold box of emptiness. Nothing. Nada. Damn, and I just gave Rex the last grape. It was evident. I needed food. I needed money. I needed a car.

Sometimes, I hated calling Ranger. It wasn't his bad phone manners that bothered me, it was that I felt like every time I called him, it was for something. Not just a '_hello' _or _'What's new?'_, it was always something I needed. I often wonder if he feels obligated to do things for me.

Hunh.

I dialed Batman's number and waited for an answer.

"Babe," was his typical greeting and to be honest, I got accustomed to it. God knows what it really means, though.

"What's new?" I asked. "How are you?"

"Huh?"

_Mental head slap._

"You know… What's going on?" I asked again.

I could feel Ranger's eyebrow raising through the phone.

"What do you need?" He asked, sounding suspicious and rough.

And delicious.

"Nothing… can't a person call another without being interrogated?"

"No."

I frowned. "I need food. I need money. Me and Rex are going to die in here if I don't get some food." I whined, rubbing my stomach as it grumbled and growled.

"Be ready in an hour." He disconnected.

At times, I feel so relieved knowing that Ranger will always come through for me. Other times, I feel like I total douche because I call him for things way more than I call Morelli. Even when Ranger is working, he still gets someone. Not that Morelli doesn't try, but maybe he doesn't try hard enough.

Or maybe I am just too needy.

My cell phone buzzed against the counter. It was Ranger.

"I almost forgot," Ranger started, "Your cousin needs me to bring back a skip. His name's Andy Worhall. He beat and raped his girlfriend because she cheated on him. After we get him, we'll go get you some food. Bring your gun. This guy's a crazy one." Ranger disconnected.

I almost peed my pants. I slid down to the floor. Of course, I need the money. I need to keep a roof over my head. Ranger, in his own little way, is trying to be helpful so I can have some extra cash. I know that if he knew I was… with-child… he would never offer such a task.

But he didn't know.

Suddenly, I was nauseous. I was dizzy. The room was spinning. I was going to hurl. I shot up and ran to the bathroom. I did my best to hold my hair back. I was gagging over and over.

_It's just the nerves,_ I told myself, _Do you think Ranger would bring you along somewhere so that you can get hurt? He knows what he's doing!_ My mind was telling me one thing, but my gut told me another.

I stood up and looked into the mirror. I was awful. My hair was all over the place, my cheeks bright red, and my eyes were drooping. I turned the faucet and ran extra cold water over my face. I searched through my drawers and put my attire together. Tight black sweater, dark blue jeans, and running shoes. I forced a brush through my curly looks and swished on a layer of mascara. Pink lip gloss was my last touch.

I opened my cookie jar and found my gun. I opened the drawer full of bullets and loaded up. I strapped on my belt, which was already holding my defense spray. I swung on a black hoody. I was good to go.

"Just keep cool." I told myself, taking a deep breath. "You'll be fine, the baby will be fine. If it gets too bad, Ranger will take over."

There was a rap at my door.

Speak of the devil.

Ranger was standing at the door in his usual black getup. His sweater was black. His jeans were black. I assume his boxers were black, too… Hmm…

"Nice look, Babe." Ranger said, wrapping his arm around my neck and kissing my forehead. "Let's go."

I walked over to Rex's cage. "See you later, Buddy." His whiskers twitched.

I stepped into the black Porsche and strapped in while Ranger did the same. "This guy's supposed to be staying on Davis Avenue, right off of Hamilton," Ranger said, turning right on Chambers Street. I felt my heart begin to race and sweat forming in my palms.

"Word is that he's armed, so keep your guard up." Ranger advised, slowly creeping down Hamilton. When I saw the Davis Ave. street sign, I was trembling. Ranger made a left. "Green and white house on the corner." He pulled over a couple houses away. When we came to a complete halt, Ranger turned to me. "Get your- What the hell?"

I must have appeared as a shaking lunatic, because Ranger just stared at me. I felt like an addict who had yet gotten her fill and craved more. I was twitching and panting like a buffoon.

"I'm fine!" I yelped, still quivering.

"You're lying."

It was futile to play this game with Ranger. Somehow, he always sees right through my tricks and schemes. I couldn't tell him what was wrong. I just couldn't. Having to go after deranged freaks had become normal and it no longer terrified me.

Not that much, anyway.

I felt like I was already being a bad mother before it all had started. I was already putting someone's life, besides mine, in jeopardy. I was a failure at a game I had yet to start.

"You know I hate repeating myself." Ranger said. His dark eyes stayed on mine and I knew there was no use hiding from him. He'd find out. He always did.

"I… I'm…Errr…" I started, put he words turned into pudding. I was babbling like an idiot.

"Insane?"

"No, I'm not insane, damn it!" I yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Everything around us stopped. Ranger, who always kept the expression of calmness on his face, ogled in bewilderment. I, too, was shocked, but at his expression.

Ranger turned back to the wheel as his face returned to normal. He put the car in drive and pulled out of the space. He drove in complete silence. I just gazed out of the window the whole time so I our eyes could not meet.

Ranger pulled into the Rangeman lot and park.

"Why are we here?" I asked, sort of nervous to know why.

Ranger opened his door and I did the same. We walked to the elevator. The ride up to his floor was unbearably tense. Ranger opened his door and let me in first.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading. Tune in for the next chapter and I'll wuv you forever. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Read, review, you know the drill. Tee hee.

* * *

**

I planted my rear on the black leather couch and waited for Ranger to speak. The silence was killing me. Thankfully, Ranger didn't seem angry. Just… quiet. Hunh. This seemed oddly familiar.

"Babe."

"You could say more."

"I can."

"Will you?"

"No."

Okay, so that was a failure. "Er…" I snorted.

"I was sure I had you down to a perfect science." Ranger said. "I always know what to do with you and when to do it."

He _sure_ did.

"Until now."

This was one of the many moments when I had no idea what to say to Ranger. Why? Because I had no idea whether his statement was a positive one or not.

I gathered up the gumption to speak. "It's not like I was never going to tell you." Ranger lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrow and I felt a flip in the pit of my gut.

"Uh Hunh. So I guess you were supposed to wait until I noticed?"

Damn it, that could have worked, too.

"Maybe."

"Babe."

"Okay, fine. I've been having… financial issues and need cash. I don't have like a gazillion jobs like _some_ people." I leaned back in the couch.

"I don't have a _gazillion_ jobs. I just have more than you do." This got a miniature smirk out of me.

"Is this the way you reacted when you found out that you were having Julie? You were calm and sliding wisecracks?" I asked him.

Ranger shook his head. "I had no choice, Babe." Ranger almost grinned, but it disappeared as quickly it emerged. "But let's be sure of one thing- if you ever do anything like that again, they'll be hell to pay." Ranger cut his eyes to me and I swear to God, I almost peed my pants.

The rest of our conversation was an outlandish blur. I do remember Ranger mentioning that he had to leave the country on business for a week or two.

Shit.

I had just told him I was pregnant and suddenly, he had to leave the country. That son of a…

After saying goodbye to Ranger, I drove home. My apartment was a complete mess and needed to be tended to, so I decided to clean up a bit. Okay, I threw all of my clothes in one pile and sprayed a bunch of Lysol in the bathroom. That's better than nothing.

My cell phone chirped in my bag. It was Morelli.

"You alright? I've been trying to reach you. Hell, I even called Lula to find out where you were." Morelli said.

"I had… business to tend to. Nothing major. What's up with you?"

"Lot of undercover assignments. But I'll be off at 7 tonight. Come over. I miss all of your clothes scattered around the house."

In his own little way, Morelli was telling me that he missed me.

"Okay. I'll bring us some dinner, too." I said.

"No!" Morelli yelled through the phone. "Don't. I got it covered. Just come by. And wear something sexy, Cupcake."

Weird, but I wouldn't pass up the offer. I needed to get laid. Bad.

"Okay," and we disconnected.

After a brief but needed nap, I took a hot shower and washed my hair. I dapped in some conditioner and blow dried it through. For an ounce of body, I took the curling iron and did the best damn thing I could.

Instead of my usual running shoes, torn jeans, and worn t-shirt, I was forced to wear some more 'sexy'. Call me a plain Jane, but dressing up is not really my forte. I pulled the ultimate cliché and threw on a little black dress over black pantyhose and 2 inch heel boots.

It was a little after 6 and I had just enough time to put on a decent amount of makeup. Black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss was all I needed. I poked on Rex's cage.

"Hey, buddy." His little, beady eyes opened and stared up at me. I set a baby carrot next to him. "See you later." I put on my coat, found my bag, and headed for the car.

This didn't seem right. I was going to go screw Morelli while driving in one of Ranger's many SUVs. The worse thing about this- I felt nothing. No guilt nor regret. I was terrible and I knew it.

At least I wasn't in denial, right?

I pulled in front of Morelli's house. When I reached the door, there he was. He pulled me to him and kissed me before I could greet him.

"I missed those sweet lips." Morelli licked the lip gloss off of his lips and we went inside.

"Something smells good." The sweet smell filled the house and for the first time in a couple of days, I didn't want to blow chunks.

"Fettuccine Alfredo," Morelli smiled, "Just for you." He bought two plates over to the table. I sunk my fork in the fettuccine and almost had an oral orgasm.

After my third helping and a breath mint, I was straddling Morelli on the couch. We were sweating and Morelli was wearing my lip gloss.

"Marry me…"

I almost choked on Morelli's tongue. "What?"

"Marry me." Morelli pulled away from the kiss. "You're the mother of my child, Cupcake, and I love you."

I had been in this predicament before. Our families forced us into an engagement- one that didn't last very long.

Morelli reached into his pocket and held out a little box. He opened it and pulled out a ring. At this point, I was frozen. Maybe because my dress was pulled down to my waist and there was a draft. Morelli slid the rock on my finger.

"Stephanie, will you marry me?"

There was that feeling again. That feeling when your stomach would just not agree with you. That feeling that made you want to puke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the months of nothing! I had a LOT going on. Forgive me? For your patience, I'll make this chapter longer than usual and update a lot more! Promise!

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me? In less than forty-eight hours 3 people had found out that I was pregnant. Then, to top it all off, Morelli had asked to marry me. I hadn't said yes, but I didn't exactly say no either. _Whoopee._ I was engaged. Sort of. In a sense.

Sure, my mother will be thrilled. The rumors about me and Morelli will actually be true this time. He proposed because I'm knocked up. Hey, she wants a grandchild, doesn't she? She said nothing about the order between marriage and reproduction.

Morelli was already gone when I got out of his bed. Usually, I loved sleeping at Morelli's house. There were hardly any maniacs that would come through his front door. Unlike my apartment.

Shit.

Was I supposed to live with Morelli now? Was a supposed to become this perfect housewife, excluding the whole wife part?

I stood and scrambled the room for my clothes. I got dressed, greeted Bob, and started my usual walk of shame to the SUV. Ms. Ramazzotti, a nosy old woman that lives across the street from Morelli appeared at her window.

Ms. Ramazzotti has lived in the Burg for as long as I can remember. She's about eighty but looks like she's a thousand. Her and Grandma Mazur are good friends. Or at least they always call each other about any new viewings at Stiva's.

"Morning, Stephanie!" she waved, "My, oh my, you and Joseph must be doing well. He came out of his house looking really happy."

Oh jeez.

"We're doing good!" I put on a plastic smile and scurried to the SUV.

When I got to my apartment, I immediately opened my refrigerator. To my surprise, it was fully stocked with food. I had completely forgot that Ranger and I were supposed to get groceries, but he hadn't forgot about me. You'd think that I'd be totally freaked that Ranger had somehow smuggled food into my apartment, but instead, a little smile crept along my lips.

I gave Rex a grape and made some toast. After a quick shower, I decided to head down to the office. Well, not straight to the office. I got a box of doughnuts- jelly and cream-filled.

I swung through the door.

"Look who it is." Lula said, swiping the box of goodness from me.

"I come bearing doughnuts." I said. I sat them next to Connie and took a seat next to Lula.

"That's not the only thing she's bearin'." My foot greeted Lula's shin with a swift kick.

"Abuse!" Lula yelled. Vinnie burst out of his office.

"Stop it. I will not be sued again." Vinnie slapped a folder in my hands. "New FTA. He's Mickey Tanner. Got arrested for gun possession. Court date was 3 days ago."

I scanned his information. He was 39-years-old, 5 feet 9 inches, and lived with his mother on Hamilton. Never shot anyone before, but was arrested for minor assault. Said he needed the gun for protection. I should be fine.

I hope.

"Are you sure you wanna go after this guy? You know, since you're pr-" My hands bolted over Lula's mouth like a muzzle.

Everyone's eyes when to me, especially Lula's, whose eyes were bulging out of her head. I removed my hands from her face and slowly worked my way out of the door. I sighed. This is _not _going to be easy.

I need someone to confide in. Someone to spill my guts to. Someone who could keep their mouth shut!

…I need sugar. Cake, chocolate, _something!_

I sprinted to the SUV and floored it to the convenience store on Liberty. I returned to the SUV with a bag of nothing but Twix, Snickers, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Kit Kats, Hershey's, and Butterscotch Krimpets. I was set.

After I ate half my weight in sugar, I went after Mickey. His mother's house was in the Burg, around the corner from my parents'. I glanced at the picture and then at the house. Looked pretty nice. Lawn was mowed, neat garden, Mercedes in the driveway. But judging from most of my encounters with FTAs, it's better to come prepared, no matter how sane they look and how neat their houses are.

I checked my shoulder bag. Pepper spray, handcuffs, and stun gun. I left my .38 in the cookie jar again. Damn.

I rapped on the door. A little old woman slowly opened the door. I tried my best not to throw up. She had clearly gotten too many botox injections and one nose job too many. Behind all the failed enhancement, she resembled Tanner a little bit. This must have been his mother.

"May I help you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm Stephanie Plum and I'm here for Mickey. He missed his court date and he needs to reschedule." I handed her my card. No need to tell her I was dragging his ass to jail. That would be rude.

"Mickey!" the woman yelled, "I woman is here to see you! Don't mess this one up!" She stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. "My, my, aren't you pretty? My son would be perfect for you. He's not all that great to look at, but he's got big feet. You know what _that _means."

Jesus Christ.

His mother left and told me to give her son a few minutes. Tanner stepped into the foyer. I gave him a small smile. "Howdy. I'm Stephanie. You missed your court date and I just need you to come with me to reschedule."

Tanner's mother way right. He was not that great to look at. Like mother, like son.

"No way! They're gonna throw me in the slammer!" His voice was shrill and squeaky. "You can't make me!"

"Listen, let's not make this difficult." I reached in my bag for my cuffs. "You _need _to reschedule."

Tanner reached for my arm and missed. Instead of my cuffs, I reached for the pepper spray and bull's-eye, right in the eyes. I cuffed him and swung him to the floor.

Was I getting good at this, or what?

"Bitch! Crazy, stupid bitch! I'm gonna get you for this! You couldn't get a legitimate job?" I ignored him and made him stand.

As I opened his front door, Tanner rushed past me and out of the front door. He was running with his hands cuffed behind his back like an idiot. I jumped down off the porch and jolted after him. Unfortunately, I'm not in the best shape and he was down the street in seconds.

"Kiss my ass, bitch! I'll be back! Hahahahaha!"

The only thing I was about to be kissing was the ground. For some reason, I couldn't take that guy seriously. After I was done wheezing, I returned to the SUV and drove home. I checked my phone for any new messages. I had 3. All of which were breathing. I'm not particularly freaked out because this is a usual thing for me.

I watched two hours of wrestling and nodded off on the couch.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was still dark out. I heard a small thud in the direction of my bedroom. Ranger? Morelli? Grandma? I jumped and went into the kitchen for my gun. It was gone.

The kitchen light flicked on and there stood Mickey Tanner. He stood feet from me and was pointing a gun, _my _gun, straight at me. I froze.

"Looking for this?"

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the next chapter! **

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was I still asleep? Was this a dream? Tanner was pointing _my _gun straight at me. And to make it worse, I couldn't remember whether or not the gun was loaded and I wasn't too eager to find out.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What could I say? Obviously, this guy was _muy loco. _If I said the wrong thing, he might shoot. Normally, I'd take the chance but it wasn't just me anymore. I'm responsible for another person besides myself.

Tanner took a step closer to me. "What the hell's wrong with you? Is the big, bad bounty hunter bitch scared of her own gun?" I tried my best to stay calm. Say something...

"Are you really planning to shoot me?" I asked Tanner, raising an eyebrow. "You told me you didn't want to go back to jail. Well, if you pull that trigger, you'll be doing more than jail time. Ever heard of the life sentence?"

Hell, even I believed the words coming out of my mouth. I mean, they _were_ true after all.

Tanner and I exchanged glances; at each other and my gun. In my head, I prayed to the big man upstairs that Tanner didn't have the balls to shoot an unarmed woman.

Tanner slowly stepped back towards the door, still pointing the gun at me. "Listen, bitch. I'll leave, but if you come after me again, I'll be back. Don't even consider coming after me or they'll be a couple bullets with your name on it." He backed into the foyer, opened the door and ran off.

I put my hand over my chest and sighed. My heart was pounding louder than a congo.

My phone rang and I could have sworn my heart jumped out of my chest. "Hello?"

"Hey." Just the sound of Morelli's voice sent a jolt of electricity down to my you-know-what. Then again, everything Morelli said had a similar effect. "You sound... jittery. What going on?"

I almost got killed with my own gun. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're lying, cupcake." Morelli sighed. "When are you going to learn to be more honest with me?"

"When you learn to do the same with me. Don't act like you're 100% frank with me." I said. All the men I become involved with seem to have this problem. They may tell me half the truth, or maybe not even that. Of course, Morelli and Ranger are the only men who lie to protect me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Come over tonight. We can... talk." Morelli said.

When Morelli wanted to "talk", there was no actual talking involved. "As much as I'd love to... I've got something to do."

"And that is?"

"I have a job, Joe. Remember? But look, I'll make it up to you. I have my first prenatal appointment on Thursday at 10... I want you there." I said, a smile creeping across my face. I could feel Morelli smiling, too.

"I'll be there. I'll come pick you up. I love you, Cupcake."

"I love you, too." I disconnected. My first prenatal appointment with _one _of the men of my dreams... As exciting as this situation is, I can't help but think about Ranger. There is a 50% chance that the baby I'm carrying belongs to him, and I will never be able to live with myself if he missed seeing his possibly second child.

How the hell is this going to work? Two men accompanying me to the gynecologist? How could I possibly explain this to Morelli? And how would Ranger feel about this? Either way, I'm screwed.

My head aches. The room is spinning. I need to sit down. Wait, I _am _sitting down. Ugh, I need a bucket...

After I finished hurling my guts out, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and took a long nap. Let's face it, after almost getting killed by a madman, a girl needs her beauty rest.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, it was noon. I thought long and hard about whether I should go to the office or not. I have become so accustomed to nearly getting killed that it began to no longer bother me. I've put my life in danger too many times. Sure, I love Connie and Lula. And I've even come to taking a small _liking _to Vinnie. My desperation for getting the rent paid has made me blind to what my mother and Morelli have been saying all along.

Huhn.

If I quit working for Vinnie, what else can I do? I don't have many hobbies... nor am I really good at anything. Hell, I can barely drag FTAs back to jail. And there is no way in _hell_ I'd become a housewife. I'm not even sure if I want to _marry_ Morelli, let alone stay at his house all day and do nothing.

My head hurts again.

I put on a clean pair of Levi's, a black sweater, and black knee length leather boots. I fed Rex a carrot and gave him some fresh water.

"See you later, buddy." I gave his head a little pet with my finger. I put on my coat and hat and went on to my mother's house for lunch. It was Monday and my mother makes tacos on Mondays. When I got to the dinning room my family was already eating.

"What a surprise!" My mother stood, hugged me, and set a place at the table. Grandma Mazur was talking about a man she met at bingo and my father was mumbling obscenities under his breath. Typical family meal. I sat down and devoured my taco. Well, tacos. But hey, 3 times the charm, right? My mother and Grandma were staring at me.

"What?"

"You sure are... hungry." My mother said. "Have you not been eating enough? Do you need something to take home? Dear God, my daughter is at home starving." She made the sign of the cross.

"I'm not starving!" I said. "You know I'm not that much of a cook."

My mother sighed in relief. "Thank God."

After I helped myself to a piece of pineapple upside-down cake, I parked across the street from the office. I don't know why I did this. I didn't turn the car off because it was freezing outside and I needed the heat on. I sighed. I can't imagine not working here. I just can't.

My cell phone rang. "Yo," Ranger said.

I smirked. "Yo, yourself."

"Quick question, Babe."

"Shoot."

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"About what?" I just wanted him to say it.

"The baby." _Hehehehehe..._

"You, Morelli, and Lula..." There was a silence. "Why?"

There was yet another pause. "No reason. Just watch who you spread this news to." And he disconnected. Huhn. That was weird. Sure, Ranger was a man of few words. He didn't have to say much, though. His _actions _were enough. Still, he didn't sound like his usual placid self. It gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my gut- a feeling I didn't like.

Instead of heading home, Idrove to Quaker Bridge Mall in Lawrenceville. Sure, it was pretty out-of-the-way, but I wanted to go to their bookstore. I could go to one in Trenton, but there was a specific book I wanted to buy and I could not risk someone seeing me.

I stood in front of the _Pregnancy & Baby _section of the bookstore. I couldn't help but feel out of place. I selected the most well-known pregnancy book of all, _What to Expect When You're Expecting _by Heidi Murkoff and Sharon Mazel. It was 15 bucks for hardcover. Eh, not that bad.

I took the elevator to my floor and walked to my door. When I got out my keys, my neighbor, Mr. Lombardi, came into the hall.

"Hey there, Ms. Plum." He smiled at me. "Some man came by for you earlier. Didn't leave a name, put asked if you lived here."

I prayed it wasn't Tanner. "Oh, really? How did he look?"

Lombardi scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh... well, he was real talk. Lotta muscle. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Wore a whole lot of black."

Hmmm... that sounded nothing like anyone I knew. Diesel sort of matched the description, but he wouldn't ask anyone if I lived here. He would just barge in. Couldn't be Diesel. "Did he say why he was here?"

"No, no, just asked if you lived here. But he was very polite. Nice looking young man."

"Thanks for telling me." I gave Lombardi a smile and walked into my apartment. Now I was a little freaked. Ranger was acting bizarre and told me to be careful of who I tell about the baby. Then a strange man comes by my apartment asking if I lived here? Maybe it is purely coincidence. Maybe someone could have just been looking for me._ Maybe _Ranger knew something I didn't.

I walked into the foyer and locked the door.

"Tomorrow..." I said. "Tomorrow I'll get to the bottom of this." One thing was for sure- I did not have a good feeling about this...

R&R!

**Remember, reviews keep me motivated. So tell me what you think. Tell me what YOU think should happen next and if I use your idea, I'll be SURE I give you credit. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.**


End file.
